


Moments Measured In Years

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, F/F, That's pretty much the entire justification for the fic folks, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: The shriek attack at the camp has left Leliana critically wounded, and Theo Tabris desperate for a solution that isn't there.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Moments Measured In Years

“Theodora…” Leliana lifted a shaking hand that Theo Tabris impatiently shoved aside. 

“No! No, shut up! I can do this!” 

The last of their potions had been smashed in the same attack that had left Theo’s love crumpled on the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut; the bottle’s vibrant crimson contents had splashed across the same rocks that were now coated in the darker, almost black blood that dripped from the saturated bandages Althea spat curses at now. It wasn't working. The bandages weren't enough, but there were no potions left. 

No healing kits. 

No hope. 

Tremors wracked Theo’s slim frame as she bent nearly in half over Leliana. “Don’t,” she begged in a voice that was barely more than a rasp. She could feel the others drawing closer and could hear them talking over each other in a murmur that she didn't pay the slightest amount of attention to. “Don’t. Not yet. I can't lose you, too.” 

Leliana’s lips moved almost soundlessly, but Theo was bent close enough that she could hear them, anyway. She almost wished she couldn’t. “Silly. You aren’t losing me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just…” Leliana drew in a slow, unsteady breath and eased it out a laugh that drifted. “I'm just going away for a little while.”

Theo was panting through her nose as her mouth drew down, quick, greedy gulps for air that she refused to allow to turn into sobs. “You can't, I'm not ready. We were supposed to have decades, remember? Go shoe shopping in Halamshiral, visit my mother together. You _promised_.”

“I'm sorry,” Leliana laughed again. It was soft and wet as the drops that splashed down on Leliana’s broken chest. “I think I lied. Maybe…” Leliana drew in another breath, and let it out. Drew in another, and smiled up at Theo. “Maybe you can try again. I think…” She let out the next breath as her lashes fluttered, and Theo let out an agonized cry. 

“I don’t _want_ to try again! It's you, it was always meant to be you!” Theo lifted her head and looked wildly at Alistair and Oghren. “Get the- get the mages, from the camp! Get Morrigan, maybe she can-”

“Theo, I don’t think-” Alistair started, reaching hesitantly for her. 

Theo jerked away from him. “I didn't tell you to _think!_ I told you to get them! We don’t have much time!”

Oghren stepped closer on Leliana’s other side, and dropped to meet Theo’s gaze. “Stop.” It was all he said, but it made Theo come to a shuddering halt. Her mouth snapped closed as Oghren directed her gaze downward with a tilt of his head, to find that Leliana’s chest wasn't moving. “This isn't the time. She's gone,” he said. His voice was even rougher than usual, but he clearly was making an attempt to gentle it as he added, “Say your goodbyes, warden. She can take them with her to that Maker of yours.”

Theo stared until Leliana’s unmoving smile blurred and doubled in front of her burning eyes. “You promised…” 


End file.
